The Folly of Man
by AurelieCriss
Summary: When the Golden Trio wander a little too far off course, they find themselves deep in the heart of Washington, the United States of America. When they go to find directions, they stumble into a clan of vampires, all of which are wholly unaware of witches or wizards, or magic of any kind. They do, however, have a problem of their own, that magic would conveniently solve.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter-Twilight crossover, but I promise I will try and make it good, and not cheesy, and I know that's hard because Twilight is just automatically cheesy, but it makes for a really good crossover I think, so anyhow, I'll try my best to make it work!**

The Folly of Man

 **The Folly of Man**

"I'm pretty sure we're lost," Hermione said, looking around her. It was true, Harry had no idea where they were. They were surrounded by huge evergreens and oaks, and everything was wet and green. In fact, it felt as if even the air around the Golden Trio was full of water. There was a thin veil of fog that hung in the air, making it hard to see. Ron stepped forward a bit.

"Hermione, you're the one that Disapparated," he said, holding his wand up higher, trying to shine some more light. Hermione narrowed her arms and crossed her arms. "Yes, Ronald, this is all my fault. Excuse me for making one little miscalculation," she spat. Harry held up his hand. "Enough. We need to figure out exactly where we are, and then try and find a way back to London. Nobody expected us to be gone for this long," he said, walking further through the thick foliage of trees.

Harry held his wand out in front of him, ready to stun anyone who crossed him. He looked down at the moist, spongy ground and saw lots of leaves and tree roots. They were deep in a forest, somewhere mountainous, Harry could only guess. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been travelling all around Britain, on a little tour celebrating the ten-year anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War. They were supposed to be in London right now for a celebratory party, but instead they were roaming the forests of some godforsaken land.

It seemed to Harry that the three hiked for hours, with the incline getting steadily steeper, and the air becoming thinner. "Why can't we just Apparate away from here?" Ron whined, his face shining with sweat and fatigue. Hermione trekked past him. "Because Ron, who knows how far away we are by now. It'll be better to just find some people. In fact, I think I see lights up ahead," she pointed out, shining her wand northwest. Harry followed the beam of light and saw what Hermione did. Four squares of yellow light. "Come on," he said, taking a deep breath and trying to walk a little faster.

Twenty minutes later, the clan came up on a house. A very modernistic house, that seemed very out of place. A shiny Volvo was parked outside, and Harry saw that it wasn't the same kind of car that he was used to. The steering wheel was on the wrong side. And the license plate was on the back but not the front. He looked closer, and saw the name of the state. "Washington," he murmured, and then it slowly dawned on him. He swiveled and found Hermione. "Hermione," he said, his eyes widening. "I think we're in _America_ ," he said. Hermione's eyes popped, and she rushed over and examined the car and license plate herself.

Hermione swallowed and nervously looked up at Harry. "How is that even possible?" she asked. Ron, who was a bit slower, caught up, out of breath, and gazed at Harry and Hermione. "What's a matter?" he asked, a stitch in his side. "Ron," Harry said. "We're in America," Ron had a similar reaction to Hermione.

"What're we going to do? We technically aren't even allowed here! Don't magical American folk have different rules and customs than we do? Aren't we supposed to go through them to get into the country? How could we just appear? They're going to find us for sure, and I'v heard that American witches and wizards can be pretty blunt, and," But Hermione cut Ron's babbling off.

"They have a nationwide Apparition-detecting shield. The Apparition registry is international and universal. They know who we are. If they're going to come find us, it'll be in peace," she assured. Ron didn't looked convinced, but he averted his attention to the large house in front of them, from which no sound could be heard. "Should we see if anyone's home?" Harry suggested, walking up the porch. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and followed him. "I don't have any better ideas," she muttered. Ron followed, dragging his feet.

Harry gazed around him once more, and then knocked thrice. He had a strange feeling about this place. It took a while for anyone to answer, and Harry had begun to suspect that this was a holiday home or something when the door swung open and Harry about fainted. Hermione gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.

Because the person, no, the _angel_ that was standing in front of him was too beautiful to be real. With striking white skin, golden eyes, and perfect blonde hair, this person was a goddess, so flawless there must be something wrong with her. Except there wasn't. She was the epitome of beauty, and Harry couldn't remember how to speak. Ron was having the same reaction, only Hermione kept her senses.

She stepped in front of Harry, pushing him out of the way while he stared dreamily on. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but me and my friends got lost on a hiking trip and ended up here. We were wondering if you could provide us with some directions back to town," she said quite smoothly. Harry noticed, only slightly because he was focusing most of his attention on the gorgeous woman in front him, that Hermione was standing a little bit straighter, and her hand was wrapping around her wand, which was hidden underneath her sweater.

The woman glanced at Harry and Ron, and then looked back at Hermione. "Of course. One moment, please," she said, her voice ringing like a bell. As the woman turned around, Harry caught a whiff of her scent, and he felt himself moving closer, entranced by the smell. However, at that moment, the door swung shut, and Harry returned to his senses.

Hermione turned around slowly, her eyes wide and for some strange reason, fearful. "What _was_ that?" Ron asked, swaying a bit on his feet. Harry turned back to Hermione for an explanation, because there was no way that magic wasn't involved with that perfect person. Hermione swallowed, wringing her hands. Before she spoke, the quickly spun around and casted the Muffliato charm. She turned back around, tense.

"That, boys, was an American vampire. I studied them a bit when I went back to school. They're different than British vampires," she began. She peeked through the window to make sure the supposed vampire wasn't returning, and continued. "They aren't monitored by the Wizarding community, and in fact, I'm not even sure most vampires know about witches and wizards. They're designed differently than British vampires, in that they have entrancing physical features on top of super-human strength, sight, and hearing to help draw in prey. They're very few in number, and they are nomadic. Except for two clans," Hermione checked the window again. The 'vampire' was taking her time coming back.

Hermione sped up a bit, however. Harry listened with rapt attention, curious beyond belief and wishing he had gone back to Hogwarts with Hermione. He needed to know as much as he could about these American vampires. "There are two clans known to history that have more than three or four vampires, and not only that, they are vegetarians. They drink only animal blood, and have been known to interact and even participate in human societies. One of them lives up in Alask, and they're the Denalis, the others live in Forks, Washington, and their names are the Cullens, which reminds me," Hermione stopped suddenly, and quickly waved her wand. Harry felt no different.

"What was that?" he asked. Hermione looked a bit worried. "Um, a thought-protection enchantment. I read that some American vampires have special gifts, including mind-reading, so I just needed to protect us against them," she said. "Wait," Ron interrupted, holding up his hand. "Are you saying that we're more powerful than vampires with super-human abilities and gorgeous bodies?" he asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her.

"Of course we are, Ronald," she said, as if it were obvious. Thankfully, Hermione seemed finished with her speech, and with good timing too, because the door reopened, and this time there was another vampire with the blonde-haired one. He looked much the same, with the same pale white skin, butterscotch eyes, only he had untidy bronze-colored hair and a more masculine physique. Harry noticed Hermione's stance falter a bit. He also noticed that the bronze-haired one had a bit of a confused, if not painful look about him. Even the blonde-haired one looked a bit worried.

"Hello," the bronze-haired one said. "My sister, Rosalie, has informed me that you three are in need of directions back to Forks, correct?" he said, his voice smooth like velvet. Hermione, who tried to maintain her composure, nodded. The boy smiled a dazzling smile, and stepped aside. "Please, I invite you all to come inside," he said. Harry followed Hermione, with Ron trailing behind, and looked around in awe at the magnificent house. It was so not-British, Harry felt he was in a completely different world.

"Please," the boy said, passing Harry and leading the way. Harry tried hard not to breathe in the boy's scent. He led them into a large living room, with one wall being entirely glass and looking out to a bubbling stream. The boy and the girl, Rosalie, sat down on the leather couches, and the three followed suit. Harry felt strangely uneasy suddenly. He wasn't sure how he felt being inside a house that was inhabited by vampires.

American vampires, for that.


	2. Two Months Before

"My name is Edward Cullen, and you know Rosalie," the bronze-haired one, Edward, said, gesturing to the gorgeous blonde. The trio politely nodded, each of them feeling quite awkward. Edward still had a pained look to him, as if he was trying to read their expressions, but failing. "So," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "If you could just get us directions to town, we'd greatly appreciate it," she looked nervously over at Ron, who rested his hand on her knee. Harry greatly wished that he could have Ginny by his side at this moment, but she was thousands of miles away.

Edward stood up quickly, smoothly, like a dancer. "Of course, I'll be right back," he said, and then walked away, his steps light as air. Harry found himself mesmerized, and had to remind himself that he was in the presence of very dangerous creatures. He placed his hand on his hidden wand, just in case. Even if these creatures are unaware of magic, Harry can be sure that the Wizarding community knows of their existence, and what can a few memory charms not fix? Hermione, Harry noticed, was very alert, her eyes scanning the room constantly, and her muscles tensed, as if she knew something was off. The blonde, Rosalie, sat quietly by, very quietly. If Harry closed his eyes he wouldn't have even felt another presence to his left. He couldn't even hear her breathing.

He realized only then that the vampire probably wasn't breathing. The three were human after all, with warm, thick blood running through their veins. But Hermione had called this clan 'vegetarian'. Harry wrapped his fingers around his wand, and glanced at Ron, who looked just as worried as he did. Edward returned silently, a map in his hand. "Here we are," he said, smiling softly. He handed the map to Hermione, who took it slowly. "I have highlighted the route back to town, so it'll be easy for you to find your way,"

Hermione did not respond, instead looked up at Edward, her eyes narrowed. Harry swallowed, and took initiative, standing up. Ron followed his lead. "Thank you very much for your hospitality," he said, pulling Hermione up. She did not take her eyes off of the vampire, and Harry saw her begin to lift her wand out of her pocket. Ron noticed too. He placed both of his hands on Hermione's shoulders, and tried to steer her towards the door. "We'll just be leaving now," he said, his voice shaking. Edward and Rosalie, both of whose faces remained smooth and blank, nodded, smiling.

They were very good at hiding their emotions, Harry mused, and then he felt it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, prickling. He felt his palms break out in a cold sweat, and he looked to Ron. Ron looked back at him, Harry's own confusion mirrored in his eyes. What was going on? It was as if someone was manipulating his emotions. The three were facing Edward and Rosalie, each one of them tensed and fearful. The vampires were watching them, with a hint of intrigue. Then it all happened very fast.

One second, their were only two vampires, and then Harry saw a dash of color almost indistinguishable, almost invisible one could say. And then there was another vampire, walking quite calmly toward the group. She was just as beautiful as the blonde-haired one, but she had dark hair, and a softer face. She stopped next to Edward, taking his hand. Her butterscotch eyes locked on Harry's, and she grinned at him. But it was too late. The trio had exposed themselves. All three of them had pulled out their wands and aimed them at the vampires. Ron was standing slightly in front of Hermione, to protect her, and Harry was the closest.

The vampires, dumbfounded, crouched low, not expecting the trio to react the way they did. Harry heard air whistling through their mouths, but it reminded him of Parseltongue, of hissing. Were they hissing at them? Suddenly, as if appearing out of thin air, five more vampires were suddenly by Edward and Rosalie and the brunette's side, crouching low, snarling at the trio. Harry didn't know what to do. He sideways glanced at Hermione, who's eyes flicked back to Harry. Harry saw her step forward slightly, and he knew she was going to either speak or curse.

She chose the latter. With a fancy wave of her wand, all eight vampires were frozen where they were, only their eyes and mouths moving. Hermione lowered her wand, but kept it ready. Harry copied her, and so did Ron. Harry hesitated a bit, but then stepped forward. "We're sorry, but we couldn't take any risks, what with you being so strong and fast," he said. Edward looked at him, his face twisted in confusion. "Do you know what we are?" he asked through gritted teeth. The other vampires hissed louder, struggling against the magical restraints. Harry looked at all of them, and his rested on a young male, with messy blonde hair. He seemed to be focusing very hard on Harry.

As Harry gazed, he felt his insides grow cold. His stomach seemed to fall, and his skin became prickly. He felt very terrified, and he reacted by pointing his wand at the vampire's neck. "No!" Hermione cried, jumping in front of him. "He's manipulating your emotions!" She looked at Harry, her eyes formidable. Harry quickly lowered his wand, backing away from Hermione. She turned suddenly and then did the exact same thing that she had just told Harry not to do. She aimed her wand at the vampire. "Imperio," she whispered, and the vampire melted, the curse breaking. His eyes wandered aimlessly, under Hermione's control.

"That should stop him from attacking our emotions," she murmured. The other vampires were visibly struggling, obviously full of confusion and frustration. "Now," Hermione said, keeping her wand pointed at the blonde-haired vampire, who followed her around like a lost puppy. "We're not here to hurt you, but seeing as we've exposed who we really are, I feel as if we need to explain ourselves before leaving," she began, stopping next to Ron, who entwined his hand with hers. Harry felt strangely alone, but he crossed his arms just the same. Hermione continued.

"My name is Hermione, this is Ron, and that's Harry. We're from the United Kingdom, and we're part of a secret magical community that resides in London. I'm a witch, and these two are wizards. You are not alone in the supernatural world. There is a magical community here in America, but unlike the British community, the sub-genres of magical folk are kept strictly apart, with no contact between each branch. We know about you, but you don't know about us. We are not your enemy, and that is crucial for you to understand. We are equally powerful, each of us able to defeat the other, but that is not the goal. The goal is to unite as one and fight against anyone who threatens our peace or our people. We have the same goal, really," she finished, and then with a wave of her wand, she unbound the vampires.

Harry half-expected them to lunge at the three of them and tear their faces off, but they do nothing of the sort, though the big one seems open to the idea. Edward ran a hand through his hair, and looked at Hermione. "So you must have some sort of shield protecting your thoughts, then?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Edward nodded too, though he did not seem to feel any better. Another vampire, with slicked back white-blonde hair that reminded Harry vaguely of Draco Malfoy, stepped forward. He held out his hand, which Harry shook hesitantly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme," A maternal, brown-haired woman smiled warmly at Harry. Carlisle proceeded to introduce the rest of the clan. The emotion-manipulating one's name was Jasper, who Hermione had relinquished control of. The sprightly one with spiky black hair was Jasper's mate, Alice, and then there was Emmett, and Bella.

Harry nodded politely to all of them, and thought it safe to put away his wand. But he kept it close. "Well," Ron said awkwardly. "What now?" Hermione looked at him, wringing her hands. "Erm, I suppose I should contact the American Ministry of Magic, and inform them of what has happened. And they'll probably ship us back to Britain," she trailed off. However, Carlisle stepped forward, holding up his hands. "This is all very hard for us to wrap our heads around, which is saying something, but you three have extensive abilities beyond our comprehension, correct?" he asked. Harry faltered. He wasn't sure he'd use those words, but Carlisle wasn't technically wrong. "Yeah, you could say that," Ron said slowly. Carlisle glanced at Edward briefly, who gave him a stiff nod.

Carlisle looked back at the trio. "Hermione, you did say that your goal was to maintain peace and security for all peoples, right?" he asked. Hermione nodded slowly. Carlisle swallowed, his smooth resolve shaky. "Well, we actually have a little problem we're dealing with. An injustice really, and to have you on our side could be exponentially helpful to us. I completely understand if you'd rather not become involved, but if you could perhaps just hear us out, it would be greatly appreciated," Carlisle finished, staring at Hermione, Harry and Ron, with a look of pleading. Harry did not want to get involved in a couple American vampires' shenanigans, but Hermione overruled him.

"What problem, exactly?" she asked. Carlisle's face relaxed, and he turned slightly. "Jacob," he called to an unseen entity. "Can you please bring out Renesmee?"


	3. A Girl Named Renesmee

**So I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story! I never really minded the Twilight books, it's the movies that really made me not like the series, but now that I'm using the characters, they're actually pretty cool. By the way, if you're confused, the year is 2008 and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all 27 years old. Btw, I'm going off the release years of the Twilight** ** _books_** **, not the movies. Same with Harry Potter.**

A Girl Named Renesmee

She was just a little girl, and not a very impressive one at that, unless you count having a full set of straight, pearly white teeth and a very hairy head, impressive. Harry gazed at her, unsure of how such a tiny, insignificant being could be in such a huge pickle that strong, powerful vampires call on magical people. Hermione was smitten right away, chatting and smiling frighteningly at the child. Ron gave Harry a strange look. He was just as confused as Harry was.  
"

This is our daughter," Edward said, wrapping his arms around the child, and walking her away from the boy, Jacob. Jacob was wholly different than the vampires, with dark, tan skin and brown, spiky hair. He had a strange, circular tattoo on one arm, and he smelled strongly of firewood and pine needles. Harry had an inkling that the boy wasn't completely human either. "She's beautiful," Hermione cooed, letting Renesmee shake her hand. It was strange, seeing Hermione act this way. Harry had never seen her around children before, but he suspected that perhaps this was Hermione's way of convincing Ron to have children. Merlin knows they've been arguing about it for months.

Harry glanced at Ron over his shoulder, who was noticeably uncomfortable. "You alright, Ron?" Harry asked, startling Ron. He huffed, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," he responded. Harry smirked at him, and then turned back to the vampires. "So, what exactly is the problem you have with this child?" he asked. Bella's eyes flickered up to meet Edward's, and Harry knew that if she could blush she would've been. Edward swallowed, and started to open his mouth, but Alice, the spiky-haired vampire, cut him off.

"Why don't you just let Renesmee show him?" she suggested. What? Show? It was impossible, Renesmee was a kid, she couldn't very well act out what her problem was. Alice must've seen the confused look on Harry's face, because she smiled softly and took his hand, pulling him closer to Renesmee. Alice's hand was ice cold, and hard as stone. It reminded Harry of Wormtail's metallic hand. Harry was close to Renesmee now, and he could see in her eyes the shine of knowledge. The child was intelligent beyond her years.

She lifted her hand, ever so slightly. "Don't be afraid," she whispered, as she rested her hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry felt as if he had dunked his head into a Pensieve. His surroundings melted away, and reformed into new ones. Faded, and blurry around the edges, Harry saw Bella, a different Bella, a fragile, malnourished, and exhausted Bella. She was crying out, her hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. Bella was giving birth. Harry began to feeling very uncomfortable, but then he realized that he was seeing this memory through Renesmee's eyes, and she had already been born. She was looking up at Bella, who whispered her name, before seemingly dying. Suddenly, Harry, or rather, Renesmee, was whisked away, and the memory faded away, and Harry returned to the present.

"That was a memory," he stated. The vampires looked shocked. "How did you know that?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward. Harry, feeling a bit bashful, shrugged his shoulders. "We have something like that where I come from," he said simply. Carlisle looked fascinated, and would have probably asked more questions had Hermione not started begging to see what Harry had seen. As Hermione was experiencing the memory, Harry was full of questions.

"I saw you, Bella, but you were different,'' Harry began. Bella nodded. "I gave birth to Renesmee when I was still human. She tore her way out of my stomach, and that's why my heart stopped beating," she explained. Harry nodded, waiting for more. Bella seemed to be waiting for a bigger reaction. Harry began to feel awkward.

"How is this not shocking to you?" Jasper, the emotion manipulator, asked. Harry's face grew hot. "You guys just need to understand that the world I live in is full of the unimaginable, so what you're explaining isn't all that strange. We're not Muggles, we know what crazy things exist in this world," Harry explained.

Jasper contemplated this, but didn't press the issue further. Harry beckoned to Bella to continue. Bella obliged. "Well, you see, Renesmee is part-vampire, and in our history, children who were vampires were violent, and unable to be taught to conceal themselves, and so they were outlawed," Ron cut Bella off. "But you just said that Renesmee was only part-vampire," Bella nodded. "She is. But a cousin of ours spotted Renesmee from a distance, and believed her to be full vampire. She notified the Volturi, which means that we are in great danger. The Volturi have other issues with us, on top of Renesmee," Bella finished.

"What are the Volturi?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Hermione answered. "They're like the governing body of the vampires. They live in Italy, but they have no knowledge of a magical community, though they are closely monitored by both the British and the American Ministries of Magic," The rest of the vampires looked dumbfounded, shocked. To Harry, it was quite comical to see a group of such powerful beings looking so stupid.

"How do you know about the Volturi? Or should I even ask?" The strong, burly one, Emmett, said. Hermione crossed her arms. "Just because you don't know about us doesn't mean we don't know about you. Just assume that I know enough about your kind, because, well, I do," she said snarkily, smirking at Emmett, who narrowed his eyes and retreated backward.

Harry pressed forward. They'd have time to swap stories later. "What exactly do you need our help for?" he asked. Edward answered this time. "We're gathering witnesses to help us prove that Renesmee is half-human, when the Volturi eventually arrive. With your extensive magical abilities, and our natural ones, I believe that we will be able to convince the Volturi to leave us in peace," He waited for Harry to reply. Harry had a lot to consider. Was it really worth getting involved with these American vampires? Harry knew that the Ministry of Magic would be against helping any vampire, but Harry knew that these vampires were different.

They just wanted to protect those they loved. Harry thought of Ginny, and how he would do anything he could to protect her. "I'll stand by you," he said. Hermione stepped forward. "So will I,'' she said. Harry looked to Ron, who smiled, and stood up straighter. "Count me in," he said. Edward's eyes filled with happiness, and he smiled from ear to ear. He clasped his hands together.

"Thank you three so much, how can I ever thank you?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry about thanks right now, Edward, we need to get to work," she said. Harry looked at her. She already had a plan? The vampires looked a little taken aback as well. "I need you all to show me everything that you can physically and mentally do," Oh, that was actually a good plan. Not to mention, Harry was very curious. And he wouldn't mind showing off to the vampires a bit, either.

In a battle between supernatural power and magic, magic will always win. Right?


	4. The Meadow

The Meadow 

They were deep in the woods, in a clearing surrounded by thick, tall trees, the Golden Trio and the vampires. The child, Renesmee, and her caretaker, Jacob, stayed behind. It was dusk, and it was getting darker by the second. Hermione conjured one of her famous flame-in-a-jar's, hovering it behind the group, casting a warm blue glow across the meadow. "Who wants to go first? How about you Emmett? You can also demonstrate your speed and other senses. I need to see everything firsthand to get an idea of what we're up against," Hermione explained, her demeanor one of seriousness and authority. She had her wand out. Harry and Ron did the same.

Emmett walked into the center of the circular meadow, and then, all Harry felt was a rush of air, followed by a hypnotizing sweet scent, and Emmett was clear on the other side of the large clearing. "That was speed," he echoed, barely raising his voice. Harry strained to hear him. "I guess I'll show you my strength now. Sight and hearing aren't really things I can show you, you just have to trust me in that they are really, really good. In fact, I'm pretty sure there is a high school choir concert going on right now, if I'm not mistaken," he stopped talking when he saw Hermione tapping her foot. Harry wasn't sure why she was so impatient and jumpy.

Perhaps she didn't like the idea of being overpowered. Emmett proceeded to grab ahold of a thick oak, and rip the thing clear from the ground, roots and all. He then hoisted it above his head as if it weighed no more than a baby, and threw it, where it went crashing through the trees on the other side with a deafening roar. Harry's hands flew to cover his ears. Was it such a good idea to be making this much noise? Harry still wasn't sure how far way the town was. "Wait," he said, holding his hands up and bounding into the middle of the field. The vampires all watched him.

"Harry, what're you doing?" Hermione asked, clearly irritated. Harry's eyes scanned his surroundings, before he lifted his wand. "I don't think it's a great idea to be making this much noise. Just let me cast this spell really quickly," he said, and he waved his wand around his head, casting the Muffliato charm. The vampires all crouched low, hissing, their instincts taking over. Ron waved his hands in a downward motion. "Guys, calm down, he's just enchanting the area so nobody can hear us! Geez, it's like you're Muggles," he whispered the last part, but the vampires, with their superb hearing, obviously heard him. Rosalie crossed her arms, offended.

"What is that word you keep dropping casually?" she asked, her voice cold. Ron's face turned red, and his shoulders slumped. "Oh, um, it's just a term that witches and wizards use for non-Magical beings," he murmured. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, but didn't push the issue. Esme, however, had a follow up question. Hermione was getting more noticeably annoyed.

"But we're not magical," Esme pointed out. Ron nodded, and made to explain, but Hermione stomped her foot. "Can we please talk about this later?! To answer your question, Esme, yes, you're right, you're not magical, but you're not a Muggle either. To start, Muggles are human, but you are also aware that this world is not what it seems. Satisfied?" Hermione finished, her eyes on fire. Esme calmly nodded, stepping back. Hermione turned back to Emmett.

"Thank you, Emmett. Edward, you're next," she instructed, gesturing him into the center. After giving Bella a squeeze, who faced Hermione. "Emmett has already demonstrated the abilities that are innate in every single American vampire. If you'd like to see what my special gift is, you'll have to remove whatever it is that's preventing me from reading your minds," he said smoothly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't do it, Hermione! I like having my thoughts to myself," Ron exclaimed, taking her arm. Harry didn't say anything.

While it wasn't the most comfortable thing, he knew what it was like. Hermione ignored Ron, and reluctantly disenchanted the trio's minds. Harry didn't feel any different at all, and he thought it best to just keep thinking the way he usually did. Edward, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him in the short while that he'd been in his presence. His face was smooth, as he read every single thought that went through each of their heads. Harry swore he saw Edward's face twitch as he came across a thought that wasn't typical of humans, and it made Harry smile, knowing that he had information that freaked out even a vampire.

Edward stayed standing like that for the next fifteen minutes, soaking in all he could about witches and wizards, or at least what was going through the trio's head at the moment. Hermione became impatient about halfway through, noticeably and audibly sighing and tapping her fingers. When Edward reopened his eyes, they were full of intuition and perplexity. "That was amazing. How could I not have noticed?" he said, and walked off, muttering to himself, his eyes still wide with amazement.

Hermione exhaled loudly. "Alright, now that that is over, who else has any special abilities that I haven't seen in action?" she asked. Harry wasn't sure he could add another special ability to emotion-manipulation and mind-reading, but sure enough, the small pixie-haired one stepped forward. Her movements were so fluid, as if she was floating, her feet barely touching the ground. Her grace made Harry want to reconsider the way he moved around. Judging by the way Ron was staring at his feet, he felt the same way.

"I have the ability to see the future," Alice said. Harry couldn't help it, his jaw dropped, and he fell about halfway to the ground, before Ron caught him, using magic. As Harry hovered in mid-air, Alice explained her gift. "But my visions are subjective, because the future isn't set in stone, one change of heart, and I see a whole different future. It's pretty useful in combat, though," she added as an afterthought. She stared at Hermione. Hermione seemed to be trying to figure out something. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and she was tapping her foot in rhythm.

"So, according to that, you knew Harry, Ron, and I were coming, didn't you?" she asked. Alice nodded quite solemnly. "Yes, but there was no way for me to know that you were who you are," Hermione's eyes narrowed even more, as if she couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea. Harry placed his feet on the ground. "Okay, I think we've seen everything we need to see. We don't have time to show you all that we can do, because our abilities are so extensive, so I guess you'll just have to trust us. When I say that we are just as powerful as you, I mean it, okay?" Harry said, speaking to the entire group, sans the child and her protector. The vampires nodded.

"Harry is right," Edward said. "My mind cannot even begin to comprehend their powers, and that is saying something," Harry flushed, not being able to help the rush of pride that coursed through him. At the same time though, he felt the burn of guilt. He was not superior. They were equals. Harry caught Edward's eye, who smiled at him slightly, and gave him a nod. Harry half-heartedly returned it, but leaned into Hermione's ear. "Hermione," he whispered. Hermione whipped around, her hair hitting him in the face. "Harry, it's no use whispering. They could hear us even if we enchanted our voices to be at their quietest. What is it?" she said, quite loudly. Harry's face burned red with embarrassment, standing back up straight.

He ran a hand through his hair, and adjusted his glasses. "I, uh, was just wondering if you could enchant our minds again. I feel weird knowing that Edward is inside my head," he said, shame creeping into his voice. Hermione's face softened a bit, and she flicked her wand. Almost instantaneously, Edward groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why do you have to do that? How can you people live without knowing what others are thinking?" he complained. Bella patted his shoulder, and gave Hermione a wink, before guiding him back to the house.

Hermione giggled softly. The rest of the vampires followed Edward and Bella back to the house. Harry noticed that as soon as Jasper left his eyesight, Hermione became significantly kinder and more approachable. Harry narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to keep an eye on Jasper, and to find a spell that would protect emotions as well. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, and remembered the old days, back when they were hunting Horcruxes and battling Voldemort. And now they were back together, fighting towards the same goal. Peace.

Except this time they had extremely powerful, supernatural vampire allies to help them.


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document for chapter four, but I fixed it! That was actually a section of my other story, When Therapy Fails! Oops, it was an honest mistake. :D**


	6. A Child's Curiosity

**I just wanted to apologize again for the chapter mix-up, I know that can be frustrating, but thank you for telling me, otherwise it may have never gotten fixed! :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'd feel great if I got some feedback, just let me know how I'm doing. I can already see how the Harry Potter characters are going to fit in with the Twilight storyline seamlessly, and it's pretty cool. :) Anywho, enjoy!**

The Curiosity of a Child 

Harry awoke quite smoothly, feeling refreshed and reenergized. He stretched, and realized in a bit of horror, that he had none of his belongings. He looked down at his wrinkled clothes, and tried to remove the wrinkles with magic, but gave up after a few tries. He really needed to brush his teeth, but of course, he didn't have a toothbrush. He was just about to wake up Ron and Hermione and explain the dilemma when he heard a hoot outside the cottage.

He rushed outside with his wand raised, and searched for the source of the hoot. Soon enough, he saw a tawny owl, with a note attached to his leg. Harry unraveled the note, and smiled when he saw it was Ginny's handwriting.

 _Harry_  
 _I just got word from the Department of Magical Transportation. You're in the United States of America?! How did you get there? I do hope you're okay, we are all very worried. The Ministry told me that the American Ministry doesn't typically contact the British Ministry, so it is unlikely that they know you are in the States. Kingsley Shacklebolt himself said that he is sending Aurors to come rescue you and return you to us as soon as I get a response from you. Please send word back with this owl immediately, just so I can know you're safe._  
 _I love you so much,_  
 _Ginny_

 _P.S. The owl has already been paid._

Harry reread the note, and then quickly turned it over, inscribing a short message on the back with his wand.

 _Ginny,_  
 _Do not let Kingsley send any Aurors after us. We are safe, and in fact, we're staying with a clan of American vampires. They are in grave danger and have asked us to help them in their fight for justice. I can't explain it all in one note. Just please don't let the Ministry take us back. These vampires could lose everything if we aren't here. I love you and miss you so much, but you have to trust me._  
 _Tell the others we're okay. I love you._  
 _Harry_

He tied the note back onto the owl, who took off with unprecedented speed. It must be have been enchanted to fly faster, since it was making such a long journey. Harry watched it until it was just a speck against the clouds, and then ran inside to wake the others. When he entered, he saw that Ron and Hermione were already awake, and seemed to have come to the same dilemma as Harry.

"I completely forgot that we don't have our belongings," Ron said, exasperated. Hermione rolled her eyes standing up. "Ronald, when are you going to learn that I'm always prepared? Ever since the War, I've always had this bag full of the essentials," she said, wiggling the little beaded bag in his face. Harry sighed a sigh of relief.

"I still don't know what we'd do without you, Hermione," Ron said, giving her a hug. Hermione smiled, and conjured out of the bag clean clothes and toothbrushes. After the three were presentable and had minty fresh breath, Harry informed them of Ginny's owl. "What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Can they even take us by force?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, holding the door open. "I don't think it'll come to that, Hermione. I explained vaguely what we were doing to Ginny, and hopefully she'll be able to convince the Minister that we're safe," he said. Ron and Hermione looked at him skeptically but didn't ask any more questions. They walked in silence back to the house.

The vampires were all awake, as if they had been for hours. Ron gave Hermione a confused, to which she answered his unspoken question. Harry detected a bit of irritation in her voice. "American vampires don't sleep, nor do they burn in sunlight. Actually, they sparkle in sunlight," she said, a small giggle escaping her lips. Ron burst out laughing, and Harry couldn't help but join in. It was a juvenile thing to laugh over, but it sure was funny. "Sparkle? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! How can I take them seriously when they're bedazzled like a child's toy?" Ron said, clutching his side. Hermione was not amused. She pressed her finger to her lips. "Sh! They have super-enhanced hearing and can probably hear you laughing at their expense!" she cried.

Ron waved her off. "Oh, come off it Hermione! It's not like I can't take them," He brandished his wand in her face, which only set Hermione off more. She stomped away towards the house. Harry lingered behind with Ron. Ron's look of triumph slowly faded away, to be replaced by one of embarrassment. "It's just like old times, isn't it?" he said quietly. Harry tilted his head at him. "Yeah, I feel like I'm seventeen again, and I'd prefer not to, so just try and be more respectful," he said, but with a kinder tone. Ron hung his head, and followed Harry up to the house.

After greeting everyone, Edward gathered everyone around the dining room table. Laid out were numerous maps and other documents. Edward pointed a long, white finger at a particular map that had a lot of scribbles on it. "This is our land," he explained. Harry leaned in closer. The house rested in a thicket of trees, deep in the forest, perhaps four of five miles in. The clearing was only a little ways away, and the stream that separated the house and the cottage stretched for miles and miles. Edward had circled a huge area past the mountains, void of any trees or foliage.

"That's where I suspect the Volturi are going to meet us," he said, glancing at Alice for confirmation. She closed her eyes slightly, and Edward nodded. Harry had to remind himself that he could read minds. Edward continued. "I'm going to need help setting up a formation suitable for battle, should it come to that. Renesmee will be up in the front, with myself and Bella, and Jacob as well, in wolf form," Harry cut Edward off. Wolf form?

"Wait, wolf form? As in, werewolf?" he asked. Edward blinked at him, not answering. Instead, the outcast answered him. Jacob, Renesmee primary caretaker. He hadn't spoken at all since Harry and his friends had arrived. He stood up straighter. "Yeah, as in werewolf. My pack and my former pack have allied themselves with the Cullens, and whatever witnesses they can gather," he replied, his voice deep and sultry. Harry stared at him, while Hermione interjected.

"Wait a second," she said, her eyes flicking back and forth between the vampires and Jacob. "From what I've read, werewolves are your natural enemies. How can you be working together?" The rest of the vampires' eyes glanced toward Edward and Bella. Jacob didn't hesitate to answer. "Because I imprinted on Renesmee," he said. "And because Bella and I have a long history," he added as an afterthought. Harry was confused. What was imprinting? But he shook the thoughts out of his head. That wasn't important. All he needed to know was that the werewolves were on their side.

"Okay, let's continue with the planning," Harry redirected.

* * *

Harry was sitting alone by the stream outside the Cullen's house, tossing stones and bending the water with magic. He was awaiting Ginny's reply, after all, it had been a day and a half. He really hoped she was able to convince Kingsley to leave them be, because he knew that if Aurors arrived, they'd have to notify the American Ministry, which would result in a lot of paperwork and a lot of memory charms. And who knows if the Cullens would get the justice they deserve.

Carlisle and Esme were off traveling the globe, searching for witnesses, and Hermione and Ron had requested a private meeting with Alice and Jasper, about what, Harry did not know. The whole situation felt eerily familiar, like back when he was fighting Voldemort, back when Dumbledore kept him in the dark. But he didn't want to mull over the past, and so he kept searching the skies for a tawny owl. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and he whipped around, wand raised.

Renesmee stood quite still, unafraid of Harry's wand. Her long ringlets framed her face, and she looked, quite simply, like a child. "Hello, Harry," she said. Harry hadn't heard her speak at all in the three days he had spent with the Cullens. She preferred to just 'show' everyone what she wanted to say. Harry smiled at her. She reminded him of Harry's godson, Teddy. "Hi, Renesmee, how was the trip up to Alaska?" Harry asked. He knew that Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob had all gone up to ask the Denali's to bear witness to Renesmee innocence. Renesmee plopped down next to him.

"Long," she said, crossing her legs. Harry chuckled. "But the Denali's agreed to come?" he prompted. Renesmee nodded her head. The two sat in silence for a while before Renesmee spoke again. "Could you show me some magic?" she blurted out, and then buried her head in her hands, as if embarrassed. Harry smiled warmly. "I'd be delighted to show you some magic, Nessie," he said, standing up. Renesmee stood up too, eagerly, obviously excited and curious. "Ooh, thank you so much! I've just been wondering," she said, clasping her hands together. Harry didn't know what to show her. Just the basics, he guessed.

He took off his own glasses, and handed them to Renesmee. His vision became blurry, but he could see well enough. "Break those for me, please," he instructed. He couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he saw Renesmee falter. "What? Why would I break your glasses? Don't you need them to see?" she remarked. Harry nodded. "Yes, I do, but just trust me," he said. Renesmee hesitated for a moment longer, and then crushed the glasses between her hands. "Now hold them out for me," Harry said.

Renesmee held them out, and Harry pointed his wand at them. "Reparo," he said. The glasses magically repaired themselves, the glass resealing. "Whoa!" Renesmee exclaimed, obviously amazed. "That was extraordinary!" Harry chuckled. "Okay, now go set them down about three meters from here," he said. Renesmee, clearly intrigued, followed his directions without question. "Okay, I did it!" she called. Harry grinned. "Accio glasses!" he cried, and heard the glasses zooming towards him. He caught them, and put them on, his vision clearing immediately. He saw Renesmee jumping up and down. "That is so amazing! I wish I knew magic!" she said, running back to Harry.

"What else can you do?" she asked, looking up at him with awe in her eyes. Harry chuckled, rustling her hair. "A lot, too much to show you everything. After all, it took me six years to master the art of magic. There are a lot of spells and enchantments, used for all sorts of things, whether it be protection or defense, or just to make life easier. But I will show you one other thing," Harry explained. Renesmee looked at him with pure joy. Harry liked being able to create this much happiness just by using magic. He closed his eyes, and clearly envisioned the space of grass just a few meters ahead of him.

Suddenly he was zooming through a thick tube that felt like glass, and he couldn't breathe, but he was used to it, and it was a short trip, and soon, he reappeared on the other side of the lawn. Renesmee, standing farther away, had her jaw dropped, and her eyes wide. "Wow!" she shouted. "How did you do that? You just teleported! I mean, mom and dad, and my aunt and uncles can run extremely fast, but even I can see a blur. I didn't see anything with you," Harry grinned, laughing. "That's because I didn't run. I Apparated. It's a magical form of transportation," he explained. He worried in the back of his head that by Apparating he had alerted the Ministry, but then he remembered that one had to Apparate at least a mile in order to send a signal to the Ministry. But still, he had to be more careful.

Renesmee ran up to him. "Maybe one day we could see which one was faster, a vampire running or what you just did, Apparating," she suggested. Harry patted her shoulder. "Yeah, it would be pretty interesting to find out, wouldn't it?" he replied. Renesmee smiled up at him, before wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a hug. Harry hugged her back. Harry let go just as he heard a voice.

"Harry, Renesmee, the Denali's are here. I'd like you to come meet them," Bella called.


	7. While Harry Was Showing Off

**So, I've gotten some reviews that pointed out my inconsistencies with the realms of both Twilight and Harry Potter, and I just want to make it very clear, that I'm doing this just for fun, and I'm not going to address every single nit-picky little detail. Obviously there would be conflicts beyond belief if these two worlds existed together, but they don't, and they're not supposed to. I'm just taking the characters out of context, and placing them in a different universe. Just be glad I'm referencing the Ministry of Magic at all. :) Anyway, thanks for letting me rant, and enjoy!**

 _While Harry Was Showing Off_

Jasper and Alice sat quite still, their eyes unblinking, their muscles solid as stone. It rather freaked out Hermione and Ron, but they had told themselves repeatedly to expect the unexpected when it came to vampires. Hermione had only asked to meet with them privately because she knew that there was one crucial element that was needed if the Cullens were going to convince the Volturi that Renesmee was harmless.

Hermione had an inkling that Alice and Jasper had already thought of of what Hermione was thinking of, but in the off chance that they hadn't, Hermione knew that the four of them would have to leave immediately, without a proper goodbye. But if that's what it took to save Renesmee, then so be it.  
"I have a favor to ask of you," Hermione began. Jasper and Alice's eyes flickered toward hers. Hermione knew that Alice hadn't seen a future where the four of them would disappear, because Hermione literally had the idea a few minutes before she called Alice and Jasper away from the group. Hermione only hoped that her memory-protection charms and her wit kept her mission a secret.

However, as these thoughts ran through her head, Hermione saw Alice's eyes glaze over, and a faraway look covered her face. She knew. "She's having a vision of us searching the world for a specific person," Hermione said, catching Jasper's attention. She glanced at Ron, who gave her an encouraging nod. "We need to find someone like Renesmee. A half-human, half-vampire, who is old enough to prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is not a danger to your people," she explained. Just as she finished, Alice's eyes returned to normal, her vision over.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked. Alice seemed to collect her thoughts before speaking. "I saw us traveling all over the world, trying to find someone," she said. Hermione nodded. "Yes, we need to find someone like Renesmee. I was just telling Jasper," she said. Alice looked at Jasper, and then back to Hermione. "But do you even know where to start?" she asked. Hermione sideways glanced at Ron, who kept his head down.

"I have an idea," she said simply. Alice stared at her. "We have to leave now, don't we?" she asked, her voice somewhat sad. Hermione nodded. She didn't want to leave so abruptly, without telling Harry goodbye, but she knew that it was necessary. She had seen the owl after all, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before the Ministry interfered and wiped the vampires' memories. However, if that happened while she, Ron, Alice, and Jasper were off traveling, then the four of them would still be able to help Renesmee, even if from a distance. Hermione decided it was better to neglect mentioning the Ministry of Magic to the Cullens.

"I need to leave something behind before we go," Alice said suddenly, standing up. She danced over to the bookshelf next to the fireplace, in the cottage. Hermione watched her select a book, the Merchant of Venice, and tear the first page out. She scribbled a note on the page, and then scribbled something else inside the front cover.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked, standing up as well. Hermione and Jasper followed. Alice tucked the note in half, and sat it down on the coffee table. "I'm just telling our family that we're safe, and to not come after us. I also told them that when the snow began to stick was when the Volturi would come," she explained, before walking into the large closet at the end of the cottage. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and took the book of the shelf, examining the inside cover. All Alice had scribbled was a name, J. Jenks. What could that possibly mean?

When Alice returned with a backpack full of clothes, Hermione asked her about the name. Alice didn't seem upset that Hermione had snooped, instead she answered quickly. "It's just a backup plan, that's all. Now, are you ready to leave?" she asked. Hermione nodded, looking at Ron, who nodded as well. She only needed to leave one thing. She took off the beaded bag, and laid it on the floor. Alice and Jasper both look at her, curious of what she was going to do.

Hermione pulled out her wand, causing the vampires to flinch, but she ignored this, pointing the wand at the bag. "Accio Harry's bag!" she cried, and to the vampires' surprise, a small duffel bag came soaring from the depths of the tiny bag. Hermione caught it and sat it next to the note.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked incredulously. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Magic," she said. "Speaking of which," Hermione looped her arm through Ron's, and then they both held out their hands. Alice and Jasper hesitated to take hold of them. Hermione, groaning a bit with frustration, explained swiftly.

"We're going to Apparate somewhere far South from here, but we can only Apparate once, and then we have to travel by foot," she said, carefully avoiding telling the vampires why exactly they could only Apparate once. The truth was that the Ministry would get notification that an Apparition had occurred, and would be able to trace the four of them to wherever they last appeared. Hermione was relying on the vampires' unprecedented speed to get them far away from the spot where they appear.

"Um, what exactly is that?" Alice asked, but Hermione didn't want to explain it. She was beginning to worry that the other vampires would suspect that this little 'meeting' was running a little long. "Just trust me," she said, grabbing onto Alice's hand. Of course, Alice didn't move at all, but she held tight to Hermione's hand, and, after glancing up at Jasper, who had taken Ron's hand, moved closer to Hermione.

"Hold tight everyone," Hermione whispered, and then closed her eyes, focusing with all her might on the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. And then, as if by magic, all four beings disappeared into thin air.


	8. The Witnesses

**Hopefully this filled some plot holes that I left, but I'm really not going to try that hard, because then it wouldn't be fun to write this story! Besides, if you're reading that much into this story, then you have bigger things to worry about. :) Enjoy!**

 _The Witnesses_

The house was full of vampires, and Harry felt extremely uneasy. While the Cullens had assured him that the vampires would not bother him, Harry still kept his wand at the ready. He never revealed himself as a wizard, though. While it would've been a lot easier to just tell the vampires who and what he was, the Cullens had decided that if too many vampires knew of the existence of a magical community, the Volturi would catch on and find a way to get magic on their side.

And so Harry found himself constantly performing enchantments on the vampires, to keep them from asking questions. It was exhausting work that Harry felt was wholly unnecessary, but he wasn't here to spread the gospel of magic. He had also resisted the urge to use the Imperius curse on the vampires who looked at him a little too often, and who seemed to sniff the air he was standing in a little too much. After all, he had used the Imperius curse when he had first arrived in Washington, and while the Ministry had said that they received notice he was in America through Apparition, he suspected that it was in fact because of him using an Unforgivable curse. He had assumed that it was just Shacklebolt covering for him, but he had no idea what to expect when the Aurors eventually came.

Which hadn't yet happened. He had sent the owl away a week ago, and hadn't gotten a single scrap of news or a reply from Ginny. And so he had assumed that the Ministry had disregarded his plea and were sending Aurors. They, of course, would have to go through the American Ministry of Magic and obtain licenses to perform Memory charms on all the vampires that were involved in this whole situation, which would be extremely counterproductive and not to mention would make Harry's staying here a huge waste of time.

In short, Harry really hoped that nobody was coming after him, even if they were coming to 'rescue' him. On top of the stress of the unknown, Ron and Hermione had disappeared. They had gone to speak with Alice and Jasper, and never returned. After nightfall, Harry walked to the cottage to see what was possibly taking so long, and discovered his duffel bag and a note, written by Alice. He had taken the note back to the Cullens, who each took turns reading it, examining it, trying to find some hidden meaning in the words. But there was no hidden meaning, nor any hidden spell, as Harry had checked. The Cullens were completely blindsided, even Edward was shocked.

Everyone racked their brains, trying to come up with a reason as to why Alice would leave them at the moment they needed her most, and Harry tried to comprehend why his two best friends in the entire world would just abandon him, without even saying goodbye.

But Harry did not mope around, he did not waste any energy being angry at them, because he knew that whatever it was they were out doing, it was obviously just as important as what was happening here. And so he distracted himself, whether it be by demonstrating more magic to the Cullens, or helping create a battle plan. The rest of the Cullens dispersed, traveling to every corner of the globe to round up the witnesses. When the first foreigners arrived, Harry stayed in the cottage for longer periods of time, and when he came out to socialize and help with the planning, he had to make sure that every single witness was successfully under the impression that he was a necessary asset to the cause, which required a hefty amount of magic to pull off.

Harry really wished he could just use the Imperius curse.

* * *

One day, about two weeks before the Volturi were scheduled to arrive to take Renesmee, Harry was walking around the backyard, kicking rocks, completely bored. He really wanted to just pull on the Invisibility cloak and use just some basic magic, but at that moment, he heard a loud pop. He turned around instantly, searching for the source of the noise, and holding out his wand. The other vampires, all twenty-three of them or however many, raced onto the back porch, obviously hearing the commotion too.

As Harry's eyes scanned the woods, and the back of his brain sighed at the fact that he was going to have to reenchant the vampires _again_ , he saw something that almost made him drop his wand. There was a flash of red in the midst of all the green, and Harry's jaw dropped. It couldn't be, it simply couldn't be. Harry felt a mixture of immense happiness and extreme terror. He lowered his wand, and began moving toward her.

He broke into a run about halfway towards her, and she did too, her fiery red hair reduced to a blur. The two collided, their arms wrapping around each other. Harry breathed her in, his heart racing. He held her tightly, closely, hugging her like he did right before he faced Voldemort for the last time. He loved her so much, and it had only been a few weeks, but he knew that there was a slight chance that he would be in a lot of danger when the time came to face the Volturi, and especially since Hermione and Ron left, he had felt so alone.

He broke off the hug, only to lean back and press his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, her hands wrapped around his neck. Harry leaned away only to breath, and he locked eyes with hers, and smiled. She smiled back, before hitting him on the head. Harry, startled, stepped back a bit, rubbing his temple. "What was that for?" he asked. Ginny crossed her arms, giving Harry a look. "That was for being an idiot," she said.


	9. Traveling With Vampires

**So, this one was a bit rough and a bit of a filler, just a warning. Also, I'd like to clarify again, that this story is NOT going to be one full of minute details, because that would suck all of the fun out of it. So, if you notice any inconsistencies, please only tell me if they are VITAL to the story, or if they are just blatantly obvious. Also, please be kind about it. I've gotten my fair share of rudeness so far, and it does NOT put me in the mood to write, so just please keep that in mind. Thank you guys, and thanks so much for reading this story! :D**

 _Traveling With Vampires_

"Okay, we can't Apparate again," Hermione said as the four travelers feet touched solid ground again. She dropped Alice's hand and pulled out her wand, walking quickly down the dark alleyway. Ron followed swiftly after, but Alice and Jasper hesitated. Hermione, annoyed and pressed for time, turned around. "Are you guys coming or not? I need you to steal a car, after all," she exclaimed. Alice and Jasper looked up at her, but their faces were blank, as if they were in shock. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I think we broke them," he whispered, striding over and placing his hand on Alice's shoulder. She didn't react at all, except for her eyes, which slid over to look down at Ron's hand. Hermione groaned, stomping up next to them. "They're just not used to the after effects of Apparating," she said, waving her wand lazily. Jasper and Alice snapped out of whatever stupor they were under, and shook their heads. "That was. . .strange," Jasper mused, rubbing his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, walking off once again. "Yeah, it's not something you ever really get used to. Now come on, the Ministry'll already be tracking us," she said, her footsteps echoing off of the walls. Ron, Alice, and Jasper followed

Hermione through the city square, weaving through the crowds of the Ninth Ward, until she came up on a parked car. She looked at Alice, gesturing to the car.  
"Go ahead, steal it," she said. Alice looked at her blankly, before nonchalantly walking past Hermione and opening the door in one swift motion. Hermione had no idea how she did it, but whatever it was, it worked. Alice successfully disabled the alarm before it even had time to go off, and the three climbed inside the car. Alice turned around to face Hermione. "Tell me exactly why we're in New Orleans," she asked, pulling out onto the road without even looking at the road. Hermione tried not to be nervous as she answered the question.

"I've read about the culture here," she explained. Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, trying to read her emotions. Hermione just hoped her enchantments were holding. The last thing she needed was someone manipulating her emotions. She continued with her explanation. "There are urban legends here of creatures that aren't widely believed to exist. Witches, like the ones from Salem, and voodoo magic. There are also legends of a lovechild born from human and vampire alike," she said. Alice's eyes narrowed, her lips pressed into a tighter line, her eyes glaring daggers at Hermione, never once looking at the road, and yet they sped away, masterfully weaving in and out of traffic.

Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair. "And so we're going to the outskirts of New Orleans, to a place where we can speak to someone who is an expert on this particular legend. Maybe they can tell us where it originated, and we can go from there," she said, looking back and forth between Alice and Jasper. She had a feeling that she was constantly going ot have to prove herself to the two of them. Alice stared at her a moment longer, before turning around and facing the road.

Only she wasn't looking at the road. Ron leaned forward, tapping Hermione's shoulder and pointing at Alice. Hermione followed Ron's finger and saw that Alice's face had once again regained that far-away, glazed-over look. She was having a vision. Of what, Hermione did not know. Jasper watched Alice intently until the vision was over, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?" he asked, concerned. Alice didn't look over at him, or back at Hermione and Ron. She just tightened her hold on the steering wheel.

"Someone else has arrived back home, someone we weren't expecting," she said. Hermione leaned closer, trying to hear Alice's soft voice. "Who?" she asked, feeling desperate. Alice jerked her head to face Hermione, and stared at her. Hermione, feeling slightly nervous, glanced over at Ron, who put his hand on her knee, and leaned closer as well.

"Someone," Alice said slowly. Hermione waited, growing impatient. This was no time for jokes, after all. But Alice was not joking. "Someone like you," she said. And then she turned around quickly, leaving Hermione and Ron to figure out what she meant.

Hermione leaned back, facing Ron, her fear mirrored in his face. She swallowed, her heart speeding up. Another wizard, or witch, back at the Cullen's house? Could it be the Ministry? Could it be an American wizard? Ron swallowed nervously, taking Hermione's hand in his. Whoever it was, it was only a matter of time before people were sent after Hermione and Ron, and then the whole mission could be destroyed. Renesmee could die.

Hermione tightened her hold on her wand, using the other hand to hold tightly to Ron, as the four beings raced down the highway, toward the only thing that could save Renesmee.


	10. Of Magic And Its Forms

**Okay, so it's gotten really difficult to write this, because I feel that no matter what I do, someone is not okay with it, or they find a mistake or a discontinuity, and it's extremely frustrating. I think people need to understand that when writing a crossover, you have to sacrifice certain aspects of each story to make it work, and you have to accept that it's not going to be perfect. And just so you know, I am a human, and I make mistakes, grammatical or what not. Please don't be sassy and ask me if I meant to make the mistakes. You're all smart people, and if I use the wrong pronoun, I'm sure you can figure out what I meant. Okay, now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

 _Of Magic And Its Forms_

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, as the two separated from their embrace. Ginny ran her hand through her hair. "I got permission from Shacklebolt. He was all ready to sent Aurors after you, and Memory Charm the you-know-what out of these American vampires, but I told him that if I could convince you to come back, then maybe we could resolve this issue without getting the Ministry physically involved," she explained. Harry took a step back, putting his wand back in his jeans. "I can't leave Ginny, these people are in need of my help," he said. Ginny sighed, and reached for his hand. "Harry, they aren't associated with us, there's no reason for us to help them. I'll just perform a quick charm so that they won't remember you were ever here, and I'll even contact the American Ministry to see if they can provide any assistance," she pleaded.

But Harry dropped her hand, and shook his head. It hurt him to have to disagree with her, but he just couldn't abandon the Cullens, not when they were relying so heavily on his magic. "Ginny, this is a matter of justice. A child's life is at stake, and not to mention, Hermione and Ron aren't even here, they're off with two of the other vampires, doing Merlin knows what, so I couldn't leave even if I wanted to," he explained. At the mention of Ron and Hermione's disappearance, Ginny's eyes narrowed.

Before she could ask any questions, however, Edward and the rest of the vampires approached the couple, their eyes blazing with questions. "Who is this?" Edward asked, eyeing Ginny suspiciously. Harry saw her fingers wrap around her wand and he stepped in between them. It wouldn't do either side any good to fight. "This is my wife, Ginny," he said. Edward's gaze softened a bit at those words, but he still stood protectively in front of his family and the other vampires. "She's here to help fight against the Volturi with me," Harry said, hoping beyond hope that Ginny didn't protest.

He did not what would happen if she threatened the safety of their daughter. But, Ginny being Ginny, she went along with it perfectly, even going so far as to take Harry's hand and stand next to him, smiling sweetly. "I can't stand the idea of a such an injustice as the one you are being put through, and I want to do everything in my power to help you guys," she said kindly. Harry heart swelled with affection, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to face the vampires.

"Don't worry, she'll stay with me, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I don't want there to be any tension. We're on your side, and I'm here to stay. I can only hope that Alice and Jasper and Hermione and Ron make it back safe, and are able to fight as well," he added, his voice sinking. Edward stared at him a beat longer, and then stepped forward to shake Ginny's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter. Thank you so much for offering your help. You have no idea how grateful we are," He said, his voice genuine. Ginny smiled politely, and Edward turned around, walking back up to the house. The other vampires followed his lead, albeit taking a slower time.

However, one stayed behind. It was Bella. "Is everything alright, Bella?" Harry asked, glancing at Ginny, who stood by his side, silently fuming. Harry hoped Bella didn't notice. She probably did, but she didn't call him out on it. Bella looked between Harry and Ginny, and then cleared her throat. Harry always thought Bella to be timid, and quiet, as she hadn't really interacted with him at all since he first arrived. "I was a little unsure about you," Bella said, staring at Harry, her butterscotch eyes intense. Harry for the first time, felt a bit of fear stir in his stomach. He forgot often how powerful these vampires were.

"I didn't know what your deal was, I didn't know if you were staying, and I for sure didn't understand the whole 'magic' thing, and I still don't think I do, which is saying something, because I understand most things," She shook her head a bit, as if reorganizing her thoughts. "My point Harry, is that I didn't trust you at first, but now I do. And since I do, I think it's time I reveal my special ability to you," she finished. Harry stared at her, and then stared down at Ginny, who stared back at him, but she stuck her chin out at him. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that, Harry, it's not like I'm up to date on what's happened here. I'm as lost if not more lost than you are right now," she pointed out, crossing her arms.

Harry flushed, but turned back to Bella. "Why didn't you show me that night when everyone else did?" he asked, tilting his head. Bella didn't usually give him any reason to be nervous. Bella stood up a bit straighter, the sunlight causing her neck to shimmer. "Like I said, I didn't trust you, and I didn't want to give away what my power was so quickly," she said. Harry narrowed his eyes, and wandered why the other vampires weren't that smart, but he didn't press the issue.

"Okay, what can you do?" he asked stupidly. Bella took a deep breath and held up her hands. "I can produce a shield," she said, and then she pressed her arms out, and her eyes saw something that Harry could not see. "It's not a physical shield. It's a mental shield. You can't see it, but it's covering you like a thin veil, protecting you from mental attacks. If another vampire as a mental ability, such as reading minds, they won't be able to use it if you're protected by my shield," she explained, her hands hovering in front of her.

Ginny's jaw dropped in awe, and she pulled out her wand suddenly. "I want to try something," she said. Bella narrowed her eyes, but Harry held up his hands. "It's okay, she's not going to do anything dangerous," he assured. Bella looked as if he didn't fully believe him, but she didn't lower her hands. "Okay," she said softly. Harry faced Ginny. "What're are you doing?" he asked. Ginny raised her wand. "I'm testing a theory," she said simply, and then she swished her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, and then Harry was floating in the air. Except, not only was Harry floating, but Bella was too, and she was quite freaked out by it.

"What the, put me down now!" she said, clearly not used to the sensation of weightlessness. Ginny laughed with glee. "This is amazing!" she cried, lowering the two to the ground. Harry didn't understand, how could a spell directed at one person affect two? "How did you do that?" he asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, sliding her wand back into her jeans. "I thought that maybe her shield would affect my magic. All magic, despite its forms, is related, and feeds off of one another. Have you not noticed that your magic has enhanced, particularly your memory charms? It's because you're surrounded by people with the ability to use their minds past what's normal capability," she explained.

Harry once again was amazed at his wife, and wanted to snatch her up and kiss her and hug her, but he could not, he could only smile. "That's amazing," he said. Even Bella seemed impressed. "Are you saying that, theoretically, you could make us all fly?" she asked, and Harry thought he heard a hint of excitement in her voice. Ginny shrugged her shoulders again. "Maybe? But it depends on how many people it is, I may need help," she said, and then she gave Harry a look that he recognized. The 'I need to talk to you right now' look, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for showing us that Bella, I think it will really help us. And thank you for trusting me," he said. Bella nodded, and then turned on her heel and walked away gracefully. As soon as she was back inside, Ginny grabbed Harry's collar forcefully and yanked him down, bending him at an awkward angle.

"You don't even know what you've just done," she whispered forcefully, her voice cold. Harry gulped.


End file.
